Lunar Eclipse
by RedHouse
Summary: What if Edward,Bella,Emmett,Alice,Jasper and Rosalie were never turned? What if they all met at Dartmouth? Would they still end up together? This is a story of how they all bond together as humans before some of them are turned.
1. Goodbye Forks

**We do not own twilight or any of it's characters. All rights are to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

The hardest part of any friendship is when it's time to say goodbye. As much as we might like things to stay the same, change is an inevitable part of life. The universe may seem huge and the rift between friends on opposite side of the world may seem a great distance. There are many tools available with which we can communicate, but even without these tools there is a secret that only real friends know, and it is this. All the mountains and valleys in the world cannot separate friends whose hearts are as one.

Goodbye By Family Friend Poems / CC BY 3.0

~~~o.0.o~~~

Today is bittersweet. Sweet because I am moving on and going to Dartmouth which is across the country but bitter because I am leaving the people I love the most behind. I would miss my parents and my friends but most of all, I would miss Jacob. I would miss his smile, his warm skin that felt like the sun and the way he always made me feel happy. He is my bestfriend. I am scared to leave today, how can I servive without him? But I know I have to, I need to move on from Forks and rejoin the real world.

Suddenly my toughts we interuped by my name being called from down stairs.

"Bella!" a husky voice called out. _It's Jacob_. "Where are you hiding loca?"

"I'm in my room Jake" I said as Jacob walked in holding a bouquet of roses and a perfectly wrapped present. "I said no gifts!"

"Come on Bells, just open it k?" he said and then shot me a look of hopefulness.

"Hand it over," I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and Jacob follwed after handing me the small box, wrapped in shiny silver foil. As I unwrapped the present, I could see a smile form on Jacobs face and I knew he was proud of his gift. Once all of the foil was out of the way, I lifted the lid of the box and saw what he was impressed about.

"Jake, it's prefect," I lifted the gold braclet with a wooden wolf charm out of the box and Jacob tied it around my wrist.

"I wanted to give you something that would remind you of me, when your at Dartmouth." he said, then pulled me in for a hug. "I will miss you so much, it just won't be the same when your gone."

"I will miss you too, Jake." I said, knowing this was goodbye.

"Well maybe I could go with you! I could find a place to live and maybe even get a job!" he pleaded, but I knew better then to say yes.

"I know how you feel Jake, but someone has to be here to take care of Charlie and Billy." I replied.

"I know but-" I cut him off before he could go on any further.

"Promise me you will do it?" I asked.

"Sure, Sure" Jacob said as he carried the last box of my stuff out to Charlie's Car.

_This is it. _I looked back at my room, turned off my lamp, and walked out.

~~~o.0.o~~~

I had just put the last of my bags in the trunk and said goodbye to Jacob and Billy, who were here to help me pack up the last of my stuff. They were standing on our front porch as Charlie and I got into the cruiser.

"Ready, Bells?" Charlie asked as I nodded my head.

He started the engine and backed out of the driveway. This was when I realized that this was the last time I was going to see Jacob until Christmas Break. So I franticly rolled down my window as fast as I could and screamed "Bye Billy, Bye Jacob! I miss you both already!" They waved back and I could see that Jacob was fighting back tears, but I didn`t have the strength to fight mine. They were still waving as we drove down the street, but once we turned I could no longer see them. The rest of the drive went by quickly after that, and next thing I knew we were at Forks International Airport.

Charlie helped me bring all of my bags to checking and made sure I put them in the area so that they would make it on the plane.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Char-Dad, I`m sure." I replied, knowing this was his last effort to make me stay.

"Okay then, I might just survive without you." We both laughed because of the emphasis he put on might.

"You will be fine Dad," I always hated calling him that. "I left some meals in the freezer for you to have and I called Sue and she said she will come over and check on you."

"Thanks, Bella!" he said. We hugged and said our goodbyes then I turned and started walking toward the crowd that was boarding the plane. I was half way there when I heard Charlie yell my name; I turned around to see him running down the terminal.

"What`s the matter?" I asked, curious to why he called after me.

"I just wanted to say I`m proud of you, Bells." he said quickly, trying to catch his breath, but I knew he was being sincere.

"Thanks Dad." I muttered before going in for one last hug.

Charlie kissed the top of my head and whispered "Be Safe." I nodded before saying goodbye.

Finally, I got into my seat and relaxed. The pilot flashed the seatbelt sign and said prepare for takeoff. As we took to the air I looked down at the town below._ Goodbye Forks, Hello Dartmouth_.

* * *

**This is our first fanfiction so please tell us what you think by reviewing :)  
It might not be very good but we h****ope you enjoyed it!**

******and if you guys like it we will keep writing as much as we can lol**


	2. Hello Dartmouth

**We wanted to try and write in different perspectives, so here is Emmetts.  
and again we own nothing twilight. **

**

* * *

EMMETT'S POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh. It's a Saturday and I am waking up at seven in the morning because? Oh that's right my wonderful roommate Jasper signed me up to go and greet all of the new out-of-town students."

_Truth be told he had a pretty good reason to, since I did steal his room key and lock him out, causing him to have to sleep in the hall all night but still newbie duty?_

"Oh well it can't be that bad, all I have to do is go and pick up some chick at the airport and show her around for the day, which won't be hard at all once I turn on my Emmett charm."

The conversation I was having with myself was interupted by some chuckles in the next bed.

"Shut it cowboy," I said knowing it would get under his skin "Just wait until I get you back for this little stunt!" I threatened.

"Em, just think of it as a favour, this will be the first girl you ever get to talk to without being shut down on the spot, so technically you owe me."

_Now he's done it._ I grabbed a textbook off my desk and whipped it towards him at full force.

"Yippie-ki-yay, motherfuker!" I yelled at Jasper as I slammed the door and ran down the hall.

~~~o.0.o~~~

I looked around the New Hampsire Airport looking for the girl I am supposed to pick up and show around the Dartmouth campus. I was holding a cardboard sign with the name Isabella Swan written across it. _Sounds Italian._ Then the passangers from the Forks, Washington flight had started to make their way into the main lobby.

_Oh God, what if I can't find her?_ I thought as I looked into a crowd of unnone faces. But that thought was interupted by a sudden tap on my shoulder.

"I believe your looking for me," said a girl with long, brown wavy hair. I gave her a one over and came to a conclusion that my earlier idea was wrong, she was _not_ Italian.

"Isabella Swan?" I asked.

"Just Bella though." she said with a bit a chuckle.

"Well hello 'Just Bella' I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarty." I said as I reached out my hand to welcome her.

After we finished introducing ourselfs, we walked over to the luggage collection and waited for her bags. We had to wait an hour because of some mix up in the back room, but finnally her bags did come.

"Here let me carry them," I said looking at her as she tried to pick them up. "I think we will get to your room faster if I do."

She laughed and said, "Your probably right, I don't have much upper body strength so it would take me hours."

We loaded her things into the taxi and headed toward the Dartmouth campus, where we would go on our tour. After I showed her all of the campus 'hot spots' I thought it would be good for her to meet Jasper, so we headed toward my dorm room. _Jasper better be out of bed or I'll kill him. _

"And this is the Burton, the second year guy's dorm." I said as we walked into the lobby, which was (as always) a pig sty.

"It's erm . . . nice," Bella said as she tried to ignore the smell.

"It's pretty gross but it's all guys so what can you expect right?" I replied.

Once we got throught the dungen (the nickname for the lobby&rec room) we head to the elevators to go up to our room. I could tell Bella was nervous to meet my roommate but she is new here and she needed to meet people so I thought Jazz was a good start.

"This is it." I said as I open the door.

We walked in to find Jasper sitting on his bean bag chair playing his guitar. _Does he ever move from that spot?_ I asked myself. Once he saw that I had someone with me, he stopped playing, stood up and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock." he said.

Bella replied with, "Nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Bella."

After the awkward hello, we spend the rest of the day talking in our room about school and ourselfs. It was fun, and who knew that we would like this girl, let alone become friends with her.

~~~o.0.o~~~

"Are you ready for this Bella?" Jasper asked as we walked toward the main doors of Porthaven, the girl's dorm.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bella said.

Jasper and I decided we would walk Bella over to her dorm so she won't have to carry her luggage by herself.

"Well you better get going Bella, you don't want to be late for your own oirientation." I added.

"Thanks guys," She said.

As she turned toward the main doors, Jasper and I shouted "Good Luck" to her. Then before we knew it she was inside awaiting the arrival of her roommate.

* * *

**We hope you like our little Emmett chapter, it was weird writing about him like this and trying to make him a bit funny but we tried lol**

**Tell us what you think! Review :)**


	3. Love at First Sight

**We hope you have been enjoying our story so far, just wanted to thank our two fans we have so far lol this one is for you!  
also we enjoyed this chapter the most so far out of all of them. You can be sure of way more Rosalie POV chapters in the future :)**

**

* * *

ROSALIE'S POV**

I stood in the lobby of Port Haven waiting to be assigned my room and find out who my roommates were going to be. That was when I first saw him.

Black curly hair with the cutest dimples I have ever seen and a huge muscular body, which suited his perfect tall frame. I knew at that instant that he would be mine. But there was only one problem; he was talking to some other girl.

_Could he really be attracted to _her_?_ _I am so much prettier; in fact I'm the prettiest one here._

I looked over again to steal another glance at him but all I saw was the back of his shirt as he walked away. Just then I realized that the girl he had been talking too had just walked into the lobby with all of her bags. _Looks like she is in first year too. Great._ She took a seat as another girl with curly red hair came walking in with a box of room keys and a list.

"Welcome to Dartmouth girls," the redhead with the keys said. "My name is Bonnie and I will be your don for the year."

"So I'm guessing your all just itching to find out who you're rooming with so I won't make you wait any longer." Bonnie said.

"Oh but before I forget, there is one room with three girls instead of two because of uneven numbers." she added. _Wonderful._

One by one all of the girls names were being called. I waited and waited for mine to be called due to fear of the three person room. There were nine of us left in the lobby when my name was finally called.

"Rosalie Hale," Bonnie called.

"Here!" I said as I walked over to retrieve my key.

"Your room number is 195, and your roommates are," she said. _Damn it! Did she really think I wouldn't catch that she said roommate__**s**__! Just my luck I would get the three person room._

"Isabella Swan" Bonnie called out for my new roommate.

"Just Bella and I'm here." said the girl who was talking to the man with the dimples. I can NOT believe this; I have to share a room with the girl who could possibly have the same interest in the same man as me? This is cruel punishment. But what could I possibly be punished for?

"And the last girl in this room is . . . Can someone give me a drum roll?" Bonnie asked the girls in the lobby but we all gave her dirty looks until you would just say who it was.

"Alright, alright . . . The third girl in this room is Mary-Alice Brandon," she said.

A very short, pixie like girl walked to the front of the room and grabbed her key before turning around and saying "Well are you ready to go check out our room ladies?"

Bella happily followed after the pixie but I fell behind and walked slowly toward what felt like was my doom.

~~~o.0.o~~~

We spent the rest of the day unpacking and figuring out whose stuff goes where in our room. Alice and Bella quickly bonded and decided they would like to share the bunk bed, which was not a problem for me because I wanted the double bed anyway.

I had been giving the both of them the cold shoulder all day, trying to avoid any real conversation. But the real reason was, I was to busy thinking of the man I saw outside today. Thinking of how perfect he was and how badly I had to make him mine. It feels like every thought I have is of him. He was taking over my mind like an infectious disease that can only be cured by being around him.

I made up my mind right then and there that I would find him again and I would-

"Who is he?" Alice asked while taking me out of my trance.

"What do mean?" I asked her.

Alice chuckled before answering, "The guy who you have been thinking about all day?"

"You knew I was thinking of someone?" I replied.

"It was kind of obvious after a while, and the fact that you look in love." Alice said.

_In love?_ I thought to myself. If it were any other guy I would have surly debated her but somehow I knew she was right.

"It doesn't matter anyway; I don't even know his name!" I said. Shocked that I could feel this way about a stranger.

"Well where did you meet him?" Bella added in from the top bunk.

"Technically I haven't officially met him yet, I have only seen him from a far," I said shyly to the girls. What would they think of being head over heels with a stranger? They must of thought I was insane.

"Tell us what he looks like, maybe one of us might have seen him," Bella said.

"Well I think one you might already know him actually." I said to the both of them but I looked straight at Bella.

"You think _**I**_know him? I only know five people at this whole school! You, Alice, Bonnie, Emmett and Jasper! Oh my goodness! Is it Emmett or Jasper?" Bella asked excited that she could help me find my masked man.

"It could be one of them, I saw you with him today before we were assigned rooms," I told Bella.

"Well what did he look like?" Alice asked me.

"Tall, dark curly hair dimples and muscles galore!" I said sounding like a love struck teenager.

Bella gasped before blurting out his name. "Emmett! Holy crap, you are in love with Emmett?"

"Uh . . . Yeah," I said wondering why she was so surprised.

"He was the one who picked me up from the airport this morning because it was payback from his roommate or something. I can call him if you want, he wanted to see who my roommates are anyway." Bella said with a big smile on her face.

_So I take it that she is not interested in him then. Thank God._

"That would be great Bella, but don't say anything about me being like obsessed or anything, okay?" I pleaded with her because the last thing I wanted was to sound desperate.

"Yeah sure thing Rosie." Bella said. I couldn't rip her head off for calling me that because of what she is doing for me but I would be sure to tell her not to do it again.

_"Ugh, Hey Jasper, its Bella Swan from earlier today, is Emmett home?" Bella asked the man on the other end of the phone._

_"Oh hey Emmett, I just got settled into my room with my roommates and I was wondering if you can Jasper wanted to come over and check out Port Haven?" Bella asked Emmett._

_A Booming laugh came from the phone, which was followed by Bella chuckling into the phone._

_"Oh well that sucks for Jasper but I will see you in a few okay, bye Emmett." Bella said to Emmett._

"What did he say?" I asked her the second she hung up the phone.

"He's coming over and he will be here in a few minutes." she said almost before I could ask.

"I better go get ready then!" I squealed as I ran to the bathroom to freshen up.

Once I was ready for Emmett my mind started to play a waiting game. I sat at the edge of my bed for what felt like hours waiting for my curly haired man but to come sweep me off my feet. I couldn't believe that all of this happened in one day. I moved away from home and into University, made the most unlikely of friends and saw the man I have been waiting for all my life. That was when we heard the knocking on the door.

"Yo Bella, Open up!" A beautiful voice said from the other side of the door.

Alice and Bella looked over at me and motioned for me to open the door. I did what they said and stood up and slowly walked over towards the door and greeted the ever so handsome Emmett.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we did, and if you haven't noticed by now i think you you need some help lol but we are obsessed with Emmett!  
also we were trying to get across the fact that there love is faited and that is why she feels so strongly for him.**

Thank you for reading and please support us by reviewing :)

xoxo - Khloe&Violet


	4. Angel

**This chapter is incredibly short but we thought it had to be written.  
Rosalie&Emmett's love seems to be going super fast but that is the way we wanted it because they are fated to be together.**

**Sorry for all of the resent fluff but come one now who doesn't like the gushy stuff from time to time? **

**

* * *

EMMETT'S POV**

I thought I was going to have to stand out here for hours before someone let me in. As I waited to be let inside l started to looked around the hall where Bella's room was then I heard the door creak open. I turned around expecting to see Bella but instead I saw an angel standing before me.

I couldn't let myself blink because of the fear that if I did my angel might disappear.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like only seconds before I could mumble out what sounded like my name.

"h-h-h-ello Ma'a-m, I'm Emme-t-t-t McCa-r-r-tyy." I managed to get out without looking away from my angels eyes.

"Hello Emmett, I'm Rosalie Hale. It's nice to meet you." my angel's voice rang through my ear like a chorus of chiming bells. After I registered what she had said I realized that her name fit her perfectly because she was as beautiful as a rose.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Miss. Hale." I said as I lifted her hand up and kissed the top of it.

"Would you like to come in?" Rosalie asked as she slid her hand down my arm to interlock our fingers. There was no need to answer her question because she was already leading the way into the room where two curious onlookers stood.

"Oh, Hi Bella," I said awkwardly as I scratched the top of my head, as if to say sorry.

"Hey Emmett, so I take it you have met Rosalie," Bella said pausing causing an awkward silence. "And erm this is our other roommate Alice." Bella pointed to the pixie looking girl standing next to her.

"Hey Alice, nice to meet you." I said.

"Hi Emmett." Alice said as she walked over and shook my free hand.

"Bella and I are just doing to go downstairs and get a snack or something; we will be back in an hour or so, so we will see you then." Alice said before her and Bella left the room. It was nice for them to leave and give Rosalie and me some time alone.

That next hour could quite possibly be the happiest of my life. We sat there in each other's arms just talking and laughing. My life has never felt so full and so complete and it is all thank to my angel.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed our mini chapter as much as we did :)  
and please support us by reviewing!**

xoxo- Khloe&Violet


	5. Vivid Dream

**Here is our first Alice chapter, Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**ALICE'S POV**

For the last week Bella and I have been stuck in a Rosalie and Emmett love sandwich. I shouldn't be surprised of their instant love for each other because I did see it coming.

Yesterday, I was laying on my bed waiting to be taken into a state of dreams and fantasies, when my mind was taken over by something else, or by someone else.

_A young woman with long golden hair that framed an extraordinary beautiful face flew into my mind. She looked as if she could be my age but something about her made me think she was much older, like she had lived through century's without ever ageing. By her side was a tall, handsome man with dimples that of craters._

_Together they made the most beautiful couple I had ever seen. They both had the same facial features: eyes that looked like they were filled with gold, chalky pale skin and diamond in crested skin where the sun hit._

_Anyone could tell that they were not just in love or just simply married but they were drawn to each other by some great force and were fated to be together forever. No matter how long forever was._

This "vivid dream" as I like to call it, went as quickly as it came and left me dumbstruck by what I had seen.

It took me a while to put the pieces of what I had seen together. I knew for a fact that the couple I had seen was Rosalie and Emmett, but what I don't know is why were they pale and sparkling?

I shock out off of my thoughts as I heard Bella walk into our room.

"Hey Alice, what are you up to?" she asked.

"Oh . . . Uhm, nothing really I guess, just enjoying my time without the love birds." I said knowing she would be in agreement.

"I know what you mean," she said with a chuckle. "Hey do you mind if I use the phone for a bit? I haven't talked to Jacob since I left and I know he will start getting antsy if I call soon."

"Yeah go ahead, I was going to have a shower anyway." I said hoping that a shower might clear my mind from all of the thoughts jumbling around in my head.

~~~o.0.o~~~

As I walked out of the bathroom I was able to catch the end of Bella and Jacob's conversation.

"I love you too, Jake!" Bella cried into the phone. "Don't worry I will be fine! Okay well I've got to go now but I will see you for Thanksgiving okay?"

"Okay Bye, I will miss you too." She said to Jacob.

It broke my heart when I heard her say those words to him because I knew that soon they would become lies. She might love him now but I can feel that things are going to change for her soon and she will no longer feel the same way about him. A stranger will come to her soon and she will become unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

**Incredibly short chapter but we wanted to get Alice in here too!  
We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did,**

**and please support us by reviewing :)**

xoxo Khloe&Violet


End file.
